encorecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Carter Derby
The Carter Derby was a major 4 month event led by Jordan Carter that occurred in the year 2021 begining in Los Angeles California, and all over the world. The event was major known to be a dirty reckless and most dangerous race in the history of both Street, Stock and off road racing. As it was said that a racer who managed to gain enough fame and gold to Platnum medals from winning a race gains a certain amount of points which allows them to rank up towards the next. Though dangerous. This circuit, was stated by Rothgar Roharous, to have been the best one ever created in the history of man, as it was mostly entertaining in order to bash other racers out of races and cause a large amount of Collataral damage around the world, while the races began. Tactics The tactics of the Carter Derby are mostly considered to be a Demolition Derby, and racing strategy all merged into one for the glory of ranking up to see who would become the worlds most Dominator in the history of car racing. These tactics were also known to be widely dangerous as multiple deaths to newly recruited drivers had been recorded throughout the early days of The Carter Derby's existence in which some drivers would launch a high Wind Collision against a large traffic area in either a city, dock or country side. During the Carter Derby, they're were known to be 6 sets of races aside from High Wind Collision where drivers would often for fill themselves from one country to the next while touring around the world in they're quest for Dominator. The main strategies of the tracks are known as Short Run, Long Run, Reversed Run, Eliminator Run, Trial Run, and last but not least the Grand Prix with composes of about 3 races merged into one track or city that the event is occurring. Each one of the racing Strategies for the Carter Derby are listed and explained below... 'Short Run' The Short Run race, was a minor race that begins in the very begining of the Carter Derby, for each rank that a racer receives. They are mostly held in cities, and heavily populated areas in order to sustain a challenge for the racers. They're lap maximum was known to be both 2 and 1 in total, mostly due to the tracks being the early stages for a racers quest to rank up. All and all it was stated by Rothgar Roharous and SABER, that wining Short Run races are indeed a bit of a challenge but are also very easy due to the track being a very short length. 'Long Run' The Long Run is a more difficult role towards racers of The Carter Derby, as it is mostly composed in wide longer race tracks against multiple opponents from the entire Carter Derby Team in heavily populated public areas filled with traffic and a number of dangerous obstacles including buses, trucks and alleyways that could destroy a car. The lap Maximum of the Long Run tracks are mostly composed of about 2-3 laps in total, while each driver races for survival against others. The long Track is also one of the most disastrous as they're are known to be no rules in the Carter Derby which would allow other drivers to knock and force others off the road. It was from Long Tracks where SABER was mostly damaged the most. 'Reverse Run' The Reverse Run was known to be the most dangerous and the most deadly track in the entire Carter Derby which was known for racers racing down the track against heavy traffic. Multiple drivers of the Carter Derby had been severely injured and killed during this event, that Jordan Carter, had to devise a new type of strategy and shortcuts in the tracks in order to minimize the death toll of his racers. Roharous & SABER consider this strategy to be the most scariest as they are racing against traffic and could also die as well if not carful. 'Eliminator Run' The Eliminator Run, also known as Survival Racing, is a major planned strategy of the Carter Derby in which racers have to race and knock eachother off the tracks out of survival, due to Time bombs being placed into the hoods of each automobile Animated or not. The Time bomb is mostly designed to detonate when a racer is dead last in the race while under a timer, which would destroy the engine and the entire car in seconds. Roharous and SABER found this racing strategy to be nothing but mir Suicide towards others as SABER stated that sometimes Rothgar would hide inside her trunk every time they had to race in an Eliminator challenge. 'Trial Run' The Trial run is mostly composed of a single driver from the Carter Derby who is challenged into racing around a heavily traffic filled city way in under a certian amount of time in order to obtain medals. Their is possibly no penalty for failing a trial run, but if he or she is unable to beat the race at either the earliest of possible time given to them by they're Track director, they will no longer win a Medal. It was stated by both Roharous & SABER, that the Trial run was the most difficult task for the Duo while in the Carter Derby. 'High Wind Collision' High Wind Collison is known to be the most destructive event that occurs in the entire Carter Derby, in which a single Racer of the Carter Team has to control one single car into crashing into a large traffic held area consisting of cars, trucks and Buses in order to cause a large collision and mass of Collateral damage while at the same time destroying a single target car that is often marked by the Track Director. When the percentage of damage is high enough, the racer is able to detonate a car bomb in the wreckage of his own vehicle and cause wide destruction. SABER states that she hated this strategy the most, due to the fact of her worries for Rothgar Roharou's safety inside the vehicle, although it was stated that the cars were built with specially design suits which cushion the impact that not event the strongest vehicle that causes the collision into the racers vehicle would injure the operator. It is widely stated by SABER, that Non animated cars are used the most during this destructive Tactic of the Carter Derby. 'Grand Prix' The Grand Prix was is the final event in each city, country or nation that a racer of the Carter Derby is stationed in. Winning the Grand Prix allows racers to transfer to other locations around the world to race, and rank up in they're quest to becoming the Dominators of the road. The Grand Prix compose of 3 races on one single track, and is displayed by 8 points each time a player comes in first place. If coming in first place in the first 2 races, and some how managing to fail the third and final race. The player will still win the Grand Prix due to having the most points than the other drivers who were opposed to you. Awards Trivia Category:2021 Category:Roharous & SABER Events Category:Events Category:Championships